


Once Upon a Full Moon

by just_a_tad_crazy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_tad_crazy/pseuds/just_a_tad_crazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an ordinary full moon night, a transformed werewolf comes across something in the forest.</p><p>One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Full Moon

The full moon shone bright, scattering strange shapes through the thick branches and onto the forest floor. A massive grey wolf padded along, almost completely silent as he made his way through the forest, nose to the ground as he followed the unfamiliar scent that had attracted his attention earlier that night. The scent grew stronger and the lone wolf soon found himself nose to what appeared to be a pile of rags. He nosed it gently and then carefully pawed at it with one massive paw.

The pile of rags groaned, startling the wolf. It backed away, snarling lightly, teeth bared. When the rags didn’t move, or make any other noises, the wolf carefully approached again. Nosing through the pile of rags revealed messy black hair and soon the wolf realized that it wasn’t a pile of rags at all, but a tiny human boy in clothes much too large for his small frame. The little creature was filthy and his clothes were torn and caked in mud. He was curled in on himself, trying to keep warm on the crisp fall night. 

Dark bruises stood out against the pale skin. The wolf growled lowly, angered that anyone could abuse a small pup that way. The bruises were too dark and too numerous for them to suggest that the pup was just clumsy. His growling startled the boy, who flinched and tried to curl away from him, whimpering as he did so. The wolf sniffed, trying to figure out why the boy wasn’t trying harder to get away. Was he not afraid of him? The wolf didn’t know whether to be pleased or offended. 

He quickly found out why the pup hadn’t moved. One ankle was twisted at an unnatural angle and the boy whimpered again as the wolf nosed it. Well, there was nothing the wolf could do for that until morning. Paws really weren’t suited for examining that kind of thing.  
The boy shivered violently and the wolf came to a decision. Since the pup’s pack had obviously not taken proper care of him, he was claiming the pup as his own. He obviously needed someone to look out for him. As gently as he could, he lowered his teeth to the junction between the boy’s neck and shoulder. The boy’s body was so tiny compared to is own, he had to be careful not to damage him further. A small, sharp nip and it was done.

The boy screamed, the noise seeming to shake the otherwise silent forest. He quickly broke off into harsh sobs, fingers clawing toward the bite. The wolf nosed away the hands, growling lowly. The boy curled in on himself again. The wolf gently licked away his tears and curled around the boy, taking care not to jostle the injured leg. Despite his pain, the small boy turned into the warmth, sobbing into the wolf’s massive furry chest. Before long, he drifted off to sleep, snuggled deep into the wolf’s fur. 

Now that he’d turned the boy, the wolf swore he would never purposely cause his boy such pain ever again. He’d protect him, as though he was his own blood pup. The boy was pack. The wolf sighed. He hadn’t had a pack in such a long time. Hopefully he didn’t screw up too badly. Either way, the pup was his now, and he would care for him far better than the boy’s last pack. Nose buried in messy black hair, the wolf drifted off.  
The full moon shone through the trees of the forest, gently ghosting over the two sleeping forms. It almost seemed to smile as it watched one of the most notorious werewolves in Great Britain as he curled protectively around the small child that had once been hailed as the saviour of the wizarding world when he was only a baby.


End file.
